1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to exercise devices and particularly to handheld exercise devices that have a gyroscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise machines can be used to improve an individual's overall health, e.g., by using exercise machines for resistance training and cardiovascular training. Resistance training, among other things, can improve the individual's health by increasing endurance, muscle mass and strength, tendon strength, ligament strength, and bone density. Typically, resistance training involves using resistance equipment that provides unidirectional resistance because resistance equipment (such as a bench or military press equipment, universal machines, barbells, and dumbbells) relies on gravity for resistance. Unfortunately, the resistance equipment may be large, cumbersome and heavy, thereby making transportation difficult. Thus, resistance equipment is typically located in gyms and may also require that two people participate in the activity, especially when an individual uses free weights. For example, the individual performing a press on the bench press may require a spotter. If the individual performing the press cannot adequately lift the weight, the spotter can help lift the weight.
Many conventional resistance machines have a cable that is attached to a weight. The user pulls the cable to displace the weight and resistance is provided by gravity acting on the weight. Unfortunately, the cable resistance machines provide resistance only for a pulling motion. Typically, the conventional cable resistance machines have a stack of weights and the user can select a portion of the stack of weights that are attached to the cable. Thus, during the pulling motion, the resistance to the user is reasonably constant because the user must overcome a gravitational force which is directly related, typically, to the constant mass of the pre-set weight attached to one end of the cable.
There are also handheld devices for resistance training. For example, a handheld ball (e.g., a tennis ball) can be squeezed to increase gripping strength. Some handheld devices have a spring that provides resistance, such as a handgripper that has a spring which provides resistance to the user when user grips and then squeezes the handgripper. Unfortunately, the spring may provide a reasonable constant resistance to the user. Additionally, these handheld devices are capable of limited ranges of resistance and may target very specific muscle groups, such as muscles related to gripping strength.
Cardiovascular training can be performed, e.g., by using stationary cardiovascular equipment. For example, the user can use stationary cardiovascular equipment (such as a treadmill, stepper, elliptical machine, or stationary bike), which is typically located in a gym. Unfortunately, stationary cardiovascular equipment can be cumbersome and heavy thereby making transportation difficult. Also, similar to resistant equipment, some stationary cardiovascular equipment cannot be used in many locations because of size limitations. For example, conventional treadmills cannot be used in small rooms or offices. Thus, many conventional stationary equipment machines are designed for use in either a gym or large room.
Cardiovascular training can also be performed by the running, walking, jogging, or riding a bike. Typically, these forms of exercise can require that the individual be capable of using their legs and have adequate climate conditions. Unfortunately, many people cannot do these exercises because of problems with their legs (e.g., arthritis in the knee). Additionally, many climates are not suitable for outdoor cardiovascular training. For example, people may not exercise in extreme environments, such as summer time in the desert or in cold environments.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved exercise device.